


The Heir of Memory

by ElurosAthena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason is a fanboy, M/M, Percy and Jason are bros, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElurosAthena/pseuds/ElurosAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's not right.<br/>Secrets are coming to the surface.<br/>A new prophecy warns them of the lies.<br/>A new "demi-god" with partial amnesia, trust issues, and strange powers.<br/>Reyna really shouldn't get a crush right now.<br/>But Mara really shouldn't be so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Alone (Reyna)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm bringing this story over from WattPad and this isn't the first book, my friend is the author of the first on WattPad (The Child of Tremor (Check it out)). So unless I import that over or get her to join and do that, do the best you can. Not much actually happened. Just try to go with it.

4 months had pasted since the battle that killed Leo, but guess what? In true Leo fashion, he showed up on a flying dragon, alive, with Calypso, the girl who couldn't leave her island ever. Now everyone was happier. She was happy but seeing all the happy couples hurt her heart. Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, and if she wasn't mistaken, Will and Nico. But she had no one and according to Aphrodite, "No demigod will heal your heart" and most mortals have no idea of who she was in that sense. So she was basically stuck as a extra to all her friends pairings. Nick, Will, and Lauren returned from their quest to kill the snake after killing said snake. No prophecies since the snake was killed though it was only a matter of time until one was issued. She had a sneaking suspicion that now was that time because of the fact Rachel was stumbling up to the campfire, green smoke curling around her. A ball of excitement curled in the pit of her stomach, almost as if she subconsciously knew that something big was up. There was no dread, but longing that was pouring through her veins. Reyna, just like everyone else, was at the campfire when Rachel spoke, uttering...


	2. The prophecy (Reyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy that the Oracle spills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst part of the story, these first chapters, but once I complete it, I will go back and fix it up.

..."the strong, the angel, and the sun must rise

and find the girl surrounded by lies

the secret she guards will be the end of them all

unless they can survive Kapral" is what came out of Rachel's mouth. Then she slumped into waiting camper's arms.

Reyna thought about it for a second, then realized that the prophecy was talking about her. From the looks on a few other faces, they had figured that as well. And the other 2 were... di Angelo means the angel in Italian. And the sun...? Maybe it was a son of Apollo...? Will was a son of Apollo. Reyna was starting to suspect the Oracle of matchmaking. Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, and now Will and Nico. The Oracle Matchmaking Services, huh. Maybe not such a bad idea. She looked around for them but saw neither one of them. Great, she was going to have to find them.

As she poked around for the 2 boys, she thought that maybe she should start to gather supplies. She heard the sound of squabbling as she neared the hospital area. Nico had gotten injured in a Capture the Flag game, but he should have been released a month ago. As she got closer to the sources of fighting, she found Will next to Nico in a huge fight. No physical contact but there was a lot of arguing going on. Nico looked up and saw her approaching them and they stopped arguing before she could make out anything of value. They walked closer to her, almost warily. She quickly filled them in on the recent developments that were occurring.


End file.
